Amor en Silencio
by MissBennetDarcy
Summary: Como duele cuando me miras a los ojos, como duele escucharte decirme te amo pero más me duele no poder decírtelas por ser muda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor en Silencio**_

" _**Dolor es amar en silencio. Dolor es el decir: Ojalá pudiera decirte cuanto te amo... en vez de decir: Te amo. "**_

_**Sisco Mora**_

Prefacio

Hija por favor entiéndelo- me pidió mi padre, a lo que yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza- es por tu bien, mi deber es protegerte, no te quiero perder como a tu madre- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y fue la estocada final para aceptar mi derrota y asentir.

Te amo- me dijo antes de abrazarme y llevarme hacia la puerta de embarque que me llevaría al pueblo de Forks con mi abuela Marie.-Muy pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Jamás imagine a lo que esa nueva vida me expondría y si alguien me hubiese advertido de sus consecuencias, hubiese preferido seguir en las sombras y no estar en donde me encuentro ahora.

Fui una estúpida en pensar que él se enamoraría de alguien como yo, que ilusa y soñadora fui, me maldigo por permitirme tener esperanzas.

Por qué? Muy simple porque soy Bella Swan y soy muda.

No me maten es mi primer bebé fic. Espero que les guste, tarde mucho en decidirme a publicarlo pero por la insistencia y perseverancia de algunas amigas de FF, acá estoy compartiendo esta historia que surgió de un sueño.

Soy una lectora amante de los fics y la mejor manera de agradecer y recompensar a un autor es dejando un review, aunque sean positivos o negativos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, solo si Eddie fuera mío, ahhhhhh!

Pido disculpas no hay justificación para semejante tardanza pero creo que es justo alegar a mi defensa que mi laptop está de paro o huelga por lo tanto me ví obligada reescribir los capis nuevamente. Espero que les guste y si no lo comprenderé.

*Aclaración*

Bella sufre un trauma de chica que a medida que el fic se desarrolle lo comprenderán por ende su incapacidad de habla.

Capítulo1

Phoenix, Arizona

Hija vamos hoy es tu primer día corazón- me decía Renee se que las cosas no serán como antes pero debemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Papá y yo no te culpamos, quiero que lo sepas, no fue tu culpa Bella, te amo, mamá siempre va a estar contigo jamás volveré a dejarte sola.

Yo solo asentí, quería decirle que si fue mi culpa, sino hubiese…

No podía quitarme de la cabeza esa última imagen en la cual me decía que hiciera silencio. Traté de no pensar en eso ya que solo lograban causarme dolor.

Essstaa… bii..ee…nn maamá- logré pronunciar con dificultad pero lo hacia porque sabía que la hacía feliz.

No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que lo intentes Bella, eres una personita muy fuerte como para dejarte vencer por las adversidades. Vamos a ver a tu padre antes de que se vaya a trabajar.-dijo

Vaya vaya hasta que mis princesas honran con su presencia a este humilde servidor- decía entre risas Charlie- yo solo reí.

Ho..oo…laa pa…pá- la sonrisa de mi padre lo decía todo y para mí fue un consuelo saber que al menos con esto redimía el dolor que les causé.

Hoy empezaba la escuela en mi nuevo hogar junto con mis padres. Papá recibió una oferta de trabajo en Phoenix y no dudó en aceptarla, aunque sabía que la razón principal era porque tanto a Renee como a él la ciudad de Florida les traía recuerdos dolorosos y querían dejarlos atrás.

Las palabras de ánimo y afecto lograron darme la valentía suficiente para afrontar la situación que vendría luego. Controlé los nervios que sentía cada vez que se acercaba

La hora de partir hacia la escuela. Siempre fui una persona tímida y mida social es nula, me da temor que alguien se burle de mi dificultad a la hora de hablar. Todo lo opuesto a mi madre quién ya se tiene varias amigas en el edificio y trata por todos los medios de que yo juegue con las hijas de sus amistades.

Me despedí de Charlie quién me deseo muy buena suerte y me dijo que estaba orgulloso con mi decisión de asistir a clases.

Íbamos caminando por la avenida con mamá quién no dejaba de parlotear de algo que sinceramente no prestaba atención, hasta que un auto negro muy lujoso captó mi atención debido al alboroto que causó en la avenida ya que no fuimos las únicas en observarlo con detenimiento para mi asombro mucha gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor también se encontraba fascinada con semejante acontecimiento aunque la policía custodiaba todo el lugar.

Debe ser alguien muy importante- dijo Renee- por eso va custodiado por la policía hija.

No se como pero solo sentí cuando mamá me tiraba al piso mientras se escuchaban muchos disparos y gritos de la gente que estaba aterrorizada por lo que ocurría.

Después todo se volvió negro.

Oh por Dios- sentí el grito de alguien- hay una niña- por favor ayúdenme- gritaba la persona- debe estar herida, cariño despierta por favor- decía la mujer.

Poco a poco pude volver en sí, trate de reconocer en donde estaba y recordar que pasó.

¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó la señora- ¿Dónde están tus papás?

Algo hizo clic y en seguida empecé a buscar Renee. El pánico se apoderó de mí al no saber donde estaba. Pero duró muy poco ya que a muy pocos metros se encontraba mi madre tirada en el piso al igual que yo. Pero lo que más atrajo mi atención fue el líquido rojo que salía de su pecho. En seguida corrí y la abracé importándome muy poco si mi ropa se manchaba de sangre.

Maaaa…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar al ver sus ojos cerrados. Traté de despertarla pero no respondía. Me aferré a ella y en silencio rezaba para que estuviera bien, no soportaría perderla a ella también.

No… me…dejes- le rogué- mamá- dije con la voz rota por el llanto en silencio.

Unos fuertes brazos me separaron de ella, alo que me opuse como pude pero fue en vano.

Tranquila pequeña, somos médicos-me dijo un hombre- vamos a ayudar a tu mamá- asentí- estás herida cariño debo llevarte a una ambulancia para curarte.- negué moviendo mi cabeza.

Está muerta- dijo el hombre de traje- ¿Está seguro doctor Masen?- le preguntó el hombre que me tenía sujetada debido al forcejeo mío.

Sí no hay nada más que hacer- dijo el hombre mirándome con culpa.

Como pude me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia el cuerpo sin vida de mi mamá.

La abracé y lloré porque otra vez me quedaba sola.

Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital Dr. Masen, necesita que le suturen esa herida en la cabeza. Hay que localizar a su padre.- dijo el chico.

Lo sé Garret pero es mi culpa, no debería haber venido, mira lo que provoqué. Esta niña se ha quedado sin su madre.- dijo el doctor.

El cansancio por haber llorado provocó que me durmiera. Desperté debido al dolor que sentía en la cabeza pero no sabía en que lugar estaba.

Empecé a recordar lo que había sucedido, las lágrimas y el dolor que sentí, al comprender que estaba en un hospital porque ella se fue, me dejó aquí sola. Pero unos gritos provenientes de afuera captaron mi atención.

Me importa muy poco su ayuda señor, cree que su sucio dinero me devolverá a mi esposa o curará a mi hija del trauma de haber visto a su madre sin vida.- gritaba mi papá.

Yo sólo le ofrezco pagar los gastos del hospital señor Swan- dijo la otra persona.

No quiero nada de usted por su culpa perdí al ser que más quiero y tengo a la razón de mi vida adentro en esa habitación sedada debido a la ataque de histeria que tuvo hace unas horas. ¿Cree que su dinero le traerá de vuelta su madre?- dijo un colérico Charlie.

Váyase ya ha hecho mucho daño y no regrese – escuché que le decía papá al hombre.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre al cual yo no reconocía como mi padre. En sus ojos había dolor, ira pero cuando me miró todo se transformó en lástima.

Bella princesa-dijo con voz rota- perdóname hija, perdóname por no haberlas protegido- dijo entre sollozos. Lo único que hice fue abrir mis brazos para refugiarme en su abrazo y lloré en silencio junto con él, ya que ambos la perdimos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que pasamos en esa posición pero nos vimos interrumpidos por el médico que vino a verificar que todo estuviese bien.

¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella?- preguntó el doctor- Me llamo Tom.

Intenté pronunciar pero no podía. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro preocupados por lo que me sucedía. A partir de ese día me realizaron todo tipo de estudios para conseguir un diagnóstico que revelara el porque no podía hablar, pero todo fue en vano.

La conclusión de la psicóloga fue que sufría del síndrome de mudez optativa debido al shock emocional que viví aunque ya presentaba problemas de habla. Le explicó a Charlie que yo me rehusaba hablar y que lamentablemente en estos casos solo quedaba a esperar a que el paciente se sintiera con la confianza suficiente para volver intentarlo e iniciar con las terapias correspondientes para estos casos.

Ya nada me importaba, decidí que el silencio era mi condena y la cumpliría aunque lastimase a mis seres queridos con mi decisión.

El regreso a casa fue devastador, todo nos recordaba a ella. Charlie era una sombra andante, trataba de sonreír cada vez que entraba a mi habitación pero se que solo era para tranquilizarme. Me despertaba por las noches debido a las pesadillas que me castigaban en mis sueños .

Solo quería dormir y no despertarme jamás pero no podía arrastrar a papá a mi infierno por eso empecé a ocuparme de los deberes de la casa.

La abuela Marie llegó a los pocos días para el funeral de mamá. Fue mi gran apoyo ya que fue la que me consoló en las noches por otra parte también me enseño que la vida sigue y que hay gente que sufre cosas peores pero logran salir adelante.

Me sentí muy vacía cuando regresó a Forks ya que el clima del Pheonix no le asentaba.

Charlie trató de convencerme para que regresara a la escuela pero me negué y creo que lo que lo apresuró a aceptar mi decisión fue el ataque de llanto que tuve ante la mención de ese tema.

Poco a poco mi padre fue adaptándose a mi silencio algo que a veces lo enojaba ya que me recriminaba mi aislamiento pero estar en las sombras me ayudaba a llevar mi dolor.

8 años después

Un golpe me despertó de mi ensoñación.

Basta Bella- dijo un enojado Charlie- se acabó hija, no puedo soportarlo desde hace 8 años que te comportas como una zombie, ¡eres mi hija por todos los cielos! Traté de comprenderte y aceptar tus decisiones pero ya no. No te voy a permitir que te sigas castigándote de esta manera.

Vas a cumplir 20 años dentro de poco, lo que pasó me dolió pero vivo y lucho por ti, pero tú no. Quiero que estudies algo, hagas amigos, salgas. Trates de retomar las terapias para que puedas volver hablar. Hija te ofrecieron dar clases de lenguaje de señas al cual te negaste como a todo, no puedes vivir encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.- sus palabras me desgarraron el corazón.

La abuela Marie llamó y tuvimos una plática en la cual me pidió que te fueras a vivir con ella y quiero decirte que he tomado una decisión- el temor se apoderó de mi cuerpo al ver la determinación en los ojos de papá- mañana te irás a Forks y te quedarás con ella. Esto me duele pero es lo mejor, yo paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa mientras vos te quedas acá encerrada eso no es vida mi princesa.

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas mientras me negaba aceptar dejarlo solo. Como si me leyera la mente me respondió.

Voy a estar bien hija, eres tú la que me preocupa y creo que una temporada con mamá te hará bien. Y no hay marcha atrás. Así que haz las maletas porque mañana estarás en Forks.- dijo muy firme Charlie.

Lloré toda la noche por no poder hablar y decirle que no quería ir con la abuela, la quiero pero ella no es papá y sé que me esperan muchos cambios allá. De los cuales no estoy tan segura poder afrontarlos.

Aquí me encontraba en la puerta de embarque mirando a mi padre cuyos ojos se humedecieron cuando llegó la hora de despedirse.

Hija por favor- me pidió, a lo que yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza- es por tu bien, mi deber es protegerte, no te quiero perder como a tu madre- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esa fue la estocada final para aceptar mi derrota y asentir.

Te amo-me dijo y nos abrazamos mientras lloraba con toda mi alma.

Perdón- le dije con señas- te amo papá.

Yo también te amo hija y verás como el cambio te ayudará a sanar. Muy pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.- yo solo asentí y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque.

Algo me decía que mi vida no sería la misma una vez que pisara Forks y eso me ponía nerviosa ya que tengo miedo a que me lastimen y lastimar.

**Bueno en el próximo capi aparece el galán en cuestión ¡!**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas!**

**El próximo capi lo subo el viernes a la tarde ya que a la noche no estaré libre ja ja!**

**Quiero aclarar que las huelgas a autoras de fanfic son marca registrada de Asociaciones Bennet & Co así que Troyis te aguantas (lo siento pero son mis huelgas ja ja).**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

**EPOV**

-Señor Masen tiene un llamado urgente del joven Emmet- ja ja, reí para mis adentros, hasta Carmen corrobora mi teoría sobre el tonto de mi primo- comunícame con él - dije casi lamentándolo.

-Eddie...- lloriqueó el muy estúpido- ¿Por qué te eligen "El play boy del año" a ti y no a mí?- dijo entre hipidos.

-Emmet...-respiré profundamente- no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme todo el maldito tiempo, sabes yo sí trabajo- le dije casi gritando.

-Ja ja... Eduardito mi osito corazón, ya se que me extrañas...- lo dijo casi suspirando- porque no lo admites, sabes en el fondo que me amas, créeme si no fueses mi primo y yo fuera gay seríamos la pareja perfecta como Ellen de Generis y Portia de Rossie- decía en un tono muy serio.

-Por última vez idiota, si tú complejo de gay frustrado necesita terapia ahora que se joda porque no estoy de ánimos- le contesté en tono de advertencia- y no es "El play boy del año" sino "El Empresario del Año" grandísimo saco de músculos- dije entre carcajadas.

- Si... si... como digas pero sabes es muy egoísta de tu parte no mencionarme, esta muy claro que soy el más guapo de los dos por algo fui elegido Mr. Muscles en la secundaria- pretendiendo sonar ofendido.

No se que hice para soportar a semejante idiota pero es el único primo que tengo. Desde pequeños nuestras madres nos hicieron inseparables.

-Mira Emmet no tengo tiempo, ve al grano por favor- le sisee- y si vas hablarme sobre la estúpida idea de volver a Forks olvídalo-.

- No solo quiero saber si vendrás para el cumpleaños de mi mami- a lo cual no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos por lo infantil que sonaba.

- Si ahí estaré ya sabes que nunca le haría un desplante a Esme- le contesté- algo más que quieras decirme primito- le dije medio burlón.

- Edward piensas algún día visitar al tío, sabes que le queda poco tiempo de vida y sería bueno que hablaran antes de que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida- dijo esto en un tono melancólico.

No quiero hablar sobre él... mira Emmet este tema no es de tu incumbencia, todos sabemos lo mucho que ese señor hizo sufrir a mi madre, por su culpa y por la pena que le causó tuvo ese infarto- dije esto último con odio- si eso era todo, adiós Emmet.- no le dí tiempo a responder y colgué.

La sola mención de mi padre hacía que todo el rencor que siento por él brotara por mis venas. Todo esto empezó hace 8 años después del viaje que hizo a Pheonix, en ese tiempo yo tenía 18 años y estaba en la universidad.

Nunca supe exactamente que es que lo que pasó, ya que es un secreto que solo lo saben Garret, amigo y colega de mi padre.

El matrimonio de mis padres era estable, siempre se les notó el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ella era su satélite y el giraba entorno a ella.

No comprendo cual fue el motivo para que de un día a otro toda esa felicidad se fuera por un caño. Mi padre se obsesionó con su trabajo, dejando de lado a su familia era como si se estuviera castigando por haber hecho algo malo. Eso afectó mucho a mamá en cuyos ojos se reflejaba la tristeza de ver como el ser que amas se destruía cada día. Todo eso acabó en una discusión hace 6 años, la cual llegué a presenciar solo el final ya que había hecho un viaje relámpago para verla.

_**Flashback**_

-Dime de una vez por todas Edward ¿Quién es la dueña de esa cuenta que tienes en el banco? ¿ Por qué piensas modificar el testamento? ¿Es ese el famoso secreto que no puedes contarme?- le gritó mi madre entre sollozos.

-No, Elizabeth no es lo que piensas jamás te sería infiel, por favor no insistas, se que te estoy haciendo daño y créeme que me maldigo por lo mucho que te hago sufrir – le dijo mi padre.

-Entonces quien es Isabella, eh, contéstame Edward, porque así se llama cierto, desde cuando me engañas o mejor dicho cuando piensas pedirme el divorcio- gritaba mi madre.

- NO – gritó mi padre- No Liz, amor por favor, Isabella no tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando.

- No me tomes por estúpida Edward, crees que no se cuando llamas a Garret preguntándole por ella, que no veo como te preocupas y estas al pendiente, niégalo, anda, dime que no es tu amante, desde ese maldito viaje a Pheonix porque fue ahí donde la conociste ¿cierto?- lloraba mi madre.

-Yo... Liz tienes que creerme no es lo que piensas, se que soy un monstruo por hacerte sufrir como lo hago pero te amo eso nadie lo va a cambiar...

En ese momento mi madre se desmayó, mi padre enseguida estuvo su lado, al igual que yo, lo cual solo lo dejó asombrado porque no se había percatado de mi presencia. Hicimos todo lo posible por salvarla pero su corazón no resistió tanto dolor y murió.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

La relación entre ambos no volvió a ser la misma desde la muerte de mamá.

Yo me dediqué a mi carrera, jamás volví a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, lo poco que me entero es por mis tíos Carlisle y Esme. Hace dos años que viene luchando contra un cáncer, por lo cual me tuve que hacer cargo de la presidencia de La Fundación Masen & Cullen que pertenece a la familia y queda en Forks, ya que mis padres y tíos son de ese pueblo, a pesar de que mi familia se mudó un tiempo a Chicago.

Nunca pude averiguar el paradero de la famosa Isabella, en estos 2 años al frente de los negocios pude descubrir muy poco sobre ella, lamentablemente Garret la mano derecha de papá ha saboteado todos mis intentos por encontrarla, se qué cumple órdenes estrictas de mantenerla en el anonimato pero eso está por acabar.

Mi amigo y mano derecha Ben Cheney quién maneja todo lo legal de la empresa es quién está buscando a esa mujer, lo que hemos logrado averiguar es que mi padre piensa dejarle parte de su fortuna a ella, claro que el muy cretino tiene que asegurarle algo a su amante por todos los servicios prestados por todos los años juntos, seguro la muy maldita piensa que se lo merece, pero sobre mi cadáver esa prostituta tocará un solo centavo de lo que me pertenece.

-Edward amorcito- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la molesta voz de Jane, quien es la relacionista pública y bueno de paso mi chica de turno- en que pensabas que no me oíste entrar- me dijo en tono juguetón.

- Nada Jane, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me tutees en la oficina, lo que tú y yo hagamos después de nuestro horario de trabajo es muy a parte- le dije serio ya que últimamente se creía la próxima señora Masen ja ja. Puedo decir que a mis 26 años soy un empresario exitoso, las mujeres me vienen a mí como caídas del cielo y yo que no soy ningún santo acepto lo que viene en el menú. Disfruto del día a día, llevo una vida envidiable, llena de lujos pero para mí no son importantes, no tengo planes de sentar cabeza y formar una familia, se que las mujeres solo les interesa mi apellido y el status de vida que tendrían por ser la próxima señora Masen. Así que prefiero ser el eterno soltero.

-Disculpe Señor Masen pero solo venía entregarle el informe sobre el comunicado de prensa que me pidió- me lo entregó dándome una mirada asesina, la gatita tiene su carácter.

- Bueno si eso es todo puedes irte Jane- dije esto último mirándola fijamente para hacerle saber que esta noche tendría su castigo. Lo cual solo la hizo enfadarse más.

Decidí tomarme el resto del día libre ya que me fue imposible volver a concentrarme , no me considero un adicto al trabajo pero prefiero seguir de cerca a mis empleados, sobre todo a Garret porque simplemente es un obstáculo muy grande que tengo que vencer para llegar hasta ella.

Llegué al lugar que llamo casa pero se que no lo es, mi casa está en Forks, extraño mucho ese pueblo ya que ahí fui feliz junto con mis primos Emmet y Alice , ésta última es la hermana que siempre quise tener aunque a veces logra trastornarme con sus ocurrencias e hiperactividad.

Sinceramente compadezco a la pobre tía Esme, a veces pienso que algo les fallo con los hijos porque uno es como Peter Pan que nunca crece, bueno eso lo digo en sentido literal porque Emmet tiene el físico de un vikingo pero la mente de un niño de 5 años , y la otra es una enana ( ja ja , todavía me acuerdo de Lauren Mallory cuando en una fiesta la llamo enana, mi adorada prima se las ingenio para que la susodicha en cuestión acabara atrapada en el inodoro del baño de invitados), es como campanita ruidosa y molesta debido a las dosis extra de cafeína en su cuerpo.

Mi tía Esme es físicamente parecida a mi madre por algo son hermanas, cuando mamá murió ella se convirtió en mi sombra ya que me confesó que con su hermana habían jurado cuidar por los hijos de ambas en caso de sucederle algo con alguna de ellas. Esme fue mi puerto seguro, mi cable a tierra aunque en algo no estábamos de acuerdo y es en lo referido a mi padre. Aprecio el esfuerzo que hace para que ambos nos reconciliemos pero eso está cada vez más lejos de suceder.

No aborrezco completamente la idea de volver a Forks pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de él o de toparme con su amante sin saber que es ella hace que quiera matarlo por cínico.

Los días pasaron y la salud de mi padre empeoraba, los intentos de mis tíos para que viajara a Forks y poder hacer las paces con él lograban irritarme, creo que dejaron de insistir al ver mi negativa a reunirme con ese señor.

Mi objetivo era encontrarla a ella la culpable antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y lograra su cometido de quedarse con algo que definitivamente no le pertenece.

Hoy era viernes me encontraba en casa preparándome para viajar y asistir al cumpleaños de Tía Esme. A veces me dan ganas de mandar al infierno todo y empezar de cero pero la imagen de mi madre llorando y suplicándole a mi padre que le diga porque la engaño hace que mi plan de venganza siga en marcha.

Así que aquí me encuentro en mi jet privado rumbo a Forks a disfrutar de una hermosa reunión familiar. El sonido de mi celular logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Ben ¿La encontraste?- le dije muy ansioso a mi amigo.

-Masen siéntate porque lo que acabo de descubrir no te va a gustar- lo dijo serio, se notaba que estaba muy incómodo con la información que tenía en mano.

- Que esperas empieza ahora quiero saber todo sobre esa maldita, ya sabes su nombre completo y lo principal en donde vive, quiero saberlo ya - le rugí debido al escepticismo que mantenía, Dios este tipo iba acabar con mi paciencia.

- Edward como sabes Garret es muy inteligente y siempre se nos adelanta pero lo que pude averiguar es que tiene 20 años por lo cual descarto que sea la amante de tu padre y creo que esto no te va a gustar pero según mi informante la chica se mudó a Forks hace poco...- no lo deje acabar debido a maldición que salió de mis labios.

- Sigue Ben- alenté a mi amigo a continuar con su charada.

- Eh como te decía la tal Isabella se mudó hace poco al parecer tiene familiares allí, Edward creo que te equivocas, dios es prácticamente una niña, lo cual solo me deja la conclusión que la amante de tu padre era la madre de la chica quién falleció cuando éste hizo ese viaje a Pheonix, acá hay algo que no me cierra pero el sabandija de Garret supo de mi cercanía, así que logró impedir mis averiguaciones.- respire profundamente para poder asimilar la información, esto cambiaba mis planes por completo, ahora entiendo porque papá la defendía, estaba protegiendo a la hija de su amante, él muy maldito.

-¿Qué vas hacer hermano?- me preguntó Ben- piénsalo bien, esa niña no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo la madre- suspiró- creo que deberías dejar el pasado y seguir con tu vida- me aconsejó.

-Gracias Ben ya pensaré que haré- le dije- descansa y deja todo por ahora quiero que Garret crea que desistimos de la búsqueda así cuando esté con la guardia baja atacamos.- le comenté

Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con mi venganza, Isabella pagaría por los pecados de su madre porque aún así no dejaba de ser la protegida y futura heredera de la fortuna Masen.

El primer paso es anunciar mi regreso definitivo a Forks.

Fin

**Pido disculpas por la demora pero simplemente no me gustó lo que escribía así que me tome el tiempo necesario para traerles algo meramente decente.**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas o sugerencias, siempre y cuando sean con respeto ya que no hay que llegar a ser grosero para opinar.**

**Queridísimas lectoras quiero que le den un fuerte abrazo de oso a la siguiente persona que voy a nombrar porque me quedé sin beta y ella muy generosamente se ofreció a ayudarme: Lalis, hermana del Chat de la perversión muchas gracias.**

**También quiero agradecer a la Betty Cullen y Valeriana 25 por amenazarme constantemente para que actualizara. **

**Troyis tienes permiso de huelga, debido a que me han pedido permisos para iniciar huelgas a otras autoras.**

***Este es un pedido para todas las que siguen mis huelgas/mociones:**

**Chicas como saben en fanfic tenemos una autora con una mente un poco cochinita pero divertida ella es Hanna Poison quién decidió borrar de su perfil un fic que estaba de puta madre por lo cual pido que apoyen mi huelga para que vuelva a publicarlo.**

**El fic se llamaba "Las chicas lindas también lloran"**

**Las que se sumen a la huelga por favor déjenme un PM, así le entrego la lista a la autora.**

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews a todas, es bueno saber que la historia es de su agrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a la queridísima Sra. Meyer y bueno la historia es producto de mi mente perversa y emotiva.

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Acá me encontraba buscando a la abuela Marie la cual parece haberse retrasado porque no lo estaba por ninguna parte. Tranquila Bella, me dije para calmar el pánico empezaba a tener controlarme, mis manos empezaban a temblar y eso no era bueno sino quería terminar con un ataque de ansiedad. ¡Oh sí, échenle la culpa a mi asilamiento!

Las únicas veces que salía era cuando Charlie me llevaba al médico, a mis terapias, al centro o al colegio para sordo mudos. Fue muy duro para papá poder aceptar la sugerencia de la psicóloga cuando le aconsejo que asistiera a clases especiales debido mi rechazo a hablar y socializar con cualquier persona que no sea mi padre. Todavía me acuerdo lo furioso que se puso Charlie:

_Flashback_

-Señor Swan se que es duro para usted pero debe comprender que Isabella no ha hecho ningún progreso desde que iniciamos las terapias y creo que esto es lo mejor ya que será la única manera que podamos comunicarnos con ella – le explicaba muy amablemente la Dra. Tanya Denali.

- No. Me niego a que mi hija asista a una escuela para sordo mudos- siseó con tono ronco Charlie- Isabella solo necesita tiempo ella es una niña normal, sé que lo que paso hace un tiempo fue muy fuerte pero…- fue ahí cuando mi padre se quebró y empezó a llorar. No quise seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta y lo esperé en la recepción.

_Fin del flashback_

Pasaron más de 15 minutos y no había señales de ella y no quería seguir llamando la atención ya que varias personas me preguntaron si estaba perdida o necesitaba ayuda pero negué moviendo la cabeza. Lo único que hice fue aferrar a mi pecho el libro que mamá me regalo antes de morir, es el último recuerdo de ella y siempre salgo con el a todas partes.

Decidí sentarme cerca de la puerta de acceso así no le era tan difícil a mi abuela encontrarme, la verdad es que quería salir de aquí, el ruido, la gente empezaba a sentir que el aire me faltaba y la transpiración en mis manos era peor, no sabía cómo calmarme, es la primera vez que salgo sola

¿Por qué Mamá? Me prometiste no dejarme sola Reneé no cumpliste tu promesa…

-Hola Bella- dijo una voz que no conocía.

- Soy Emmet Cullen y la abuela Marie me mandó a buscarte- dijo con una gran sonrisa- siento mucho la demora pero había mucho tráfico… eh… bueno que te parece si nos vamos?- solo asentí y lo seguí. Él tomo mi maleta alegando que una dama no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo estando presente un hombre tan fortachón como él lo cual me hizo sonreír.

No sabía cómo preguntarle que le ocurrió a la abuela, Emmet pareció leer mi cara de preocupación porque enseguida me explicó que sufrió una pequeña torcedura de tobillo por lo cual estaba en reposo por orden de su padre, el cual era médico y esa era la razón por la cual él me vino a buscar. Solo asentí en forma de agradecimiento realmente me preocupaba que algo malo llegara a pasarle a Marie ya que es lo mas cercano a una madre que tuve después de la muerte de Reneé.

Las primeras dos horas del viaje fueron silenciosas notaba como Emmet estaba ansioso por hablar pero ¡Qué podía charlar él con una muda como Yo!. Como si fuera fácil decirle hola Emmet soy Bella me pareces lindo ja ja aunque no hizo falta nada de eso ya que él empezó hablarme.

-Eh… Bella… eh…- parecía nervioso no sabía cómo tratar de hablarme- yo quería decirte que entiendo el problema que tienes, la abuela Marie nos lo contó- dijo en un tono serio y yo solo volví a asentir ya que creo que sería nuestra única forma de comunicarnos por el momento.

-Espero que con el tiempo podamos ser amigos, por mi parte ya te considero como mi hermanita así que cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que aquí estaré para protegerte y también decirte que no estás sola toda la familia espera ansiosa tu llegada- decía todo tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el ritmo.

- Mamá decoró tu habitación en la casa que se encuentra atrás en el jardín de la mansión…- Oh, eso no lo dijo Charlie… me preguntaba porque la abuela vive con los Cullen…

- Oops- se tapó la boca con la mano cosa que me pareció graciosa- veo que era una sorpresa y no te lo comentaron… Eh bueno ya lo sabes vas a vivir en la mansión Cullen porque la abuela es muy importante para nosotros, yo la adoro pero la vamos a compartir porque sino amenazó con dejarme sin brownies si no me portaba bien je je…- solo pude sonreír ante sus ocurrencias y me sorprendió el hecho de que le apretase la mano como muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar de Marie, cabe decir que no soy una persona muy afectiva a veces me siento como una robot porque no siento nada, es como si todo estuviese muerto por dentro a pesar de que por fuera intento mostrarme lo mas entera posible por el bien de mi familia.

Tengo bien claro que estoy condenada a la soledad y no me quejo es lo que elegí porque vamos a ser sinceros ¿quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien como yo?.

Solo basta leer mi historial psicológico para saber que la palabra "Estorbo", sí porque es así como me siento, no soy más que una carga para mi padre y mi abuela, sé que Charlie rechazó un ascenso de trabajo por mí y sospecho que esta nueva mudanza de la abuela a la mansión de los Cullen tiene que ver con mi reciente llegada, pero no indagaré más porque sé que Marie no me dirá nada, por algo heredé la cabezonería de los Swan.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que el coche se detuvo y me encontraba frente a una mansión de color blanco inmensa con un hermoso jardín de flores en el frente, decir que me quedé con la boca abierta era poco, por la abuela sabía que la familia Cullen contaba con una muy buena posición económica pero no me imaginé que fueran millonarios. Siempre que me visitaba me comentaba sobre lo buenas personas que eran, de lo sencillos y humildes que eran con todas las personas, a veces sentía celos de ellos por el brillo en los ojos de la abuela Marie cada vez que me contaba sobre la familia para la cual trabajaba.

-Ok Bella bienvenida a mi casita espero que te guste- me decía un Emmet sonriente, aunque personalmente me daban ganas de decirle que yo no la llamaría casita ja ja. – Vamos no hagamos esperar mas a la duenda de mi hermana sino es capaz de obligarme acompañarla al centro comercial- dijo mientras se abrazaba como si esa palabra le diese escalofríos- créeme Bella esa es la peor de la torturas mis pobres deditos terminan violetas de tantas bolsas de compras que tengo que cargar- dijo seguida de una estrepitosa carcajada.

La inseguridad volvió para decir presente porque noté como empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, no sabía si sería del todo aprobada por los Cullen pero todas mis dudas fueron despejadas por un sonoro ¡Bienvenida a la familia Bella!. Realmente no sabía que hacer, era como si mi cuerpo se desconectara de mi cerebro ya que literalmente eché raíces en el recibidor de la mansión Cullen.

Todo sucedió tan rápido pero enseguida me vi envuelta en un abrazo por dos mujeres las cuales no tardaron en presentarse como la Sra. Esme y su hija Alice la cual fue muy clara en decirme que seríamos las mejores amigas. Luego fue el turno del Sr. Carlisle quien creo notar la tensión que sentí cuando me abrazaron y solo me dio apretón de manos.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar porque me había olvidado de lo que era tener una familia y me sentía mal porque envidiaba el amor que esta ellos transmitían, y por sobre todo me odiaba por ser la estúpida muda que soy, carajos, quería decirles lo agradecida que estaba por sus atenciones y por cuidar de mi abuela, la cual se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás y me miraba atenta como analizando mis emociones, a puesto que puso al corriente al doctor sobre mi porque era el único que no me daba tanta charla como el resto y solo se dedicaba a observarme de la misma manera que la abuela y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-Hija estoy seguro de que más tarde puedes llevar a Bella a recorrer toda la mansión pero creo que es momento que no retiremos para que tenga un momento a solas con Marie- dijo Carlisle mirando a cada uno de los presentes invitándolos a abandonar la sala- Bella quedas en tu casa y nuevamente bienvenida a la familia y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírnoslo- dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa a lo que yo solo pude asentir y sonreírle genuinamente.

-Abuelita cierto que ¿Tú me quieres más a mí?- pregunto Emmet con voz de niño, lo cual me causo gracia mientras que Esme y Carlisle solo negaban sonrientes y Alice bufaba- se que Bellita es tu nieta de verdad pero yo soy tu oso de chocolate por lo tanto tu preferido aunque Eddie siempre te regale esos bombones que tanto te gustan y todavía no logro encontrar la tienda pero…

-Discúlpame Bella pero a veces creo que tengo a un infante en esta casa en vez de a un joven hecho y derecho de 25 años- decía Carlisle intentando reprimir una sonrisa mientras que el resto solo se mantenían sus cabezas gachas para evitar reírse. Las risas no se hicieron esperar ya que Emmet fue hasta mi abuela y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dijo que era su chica preferida. Me daba gusto que al menos mi abuela no se haya visto arrastrada a mi burbuja auto-flageladora de la cual hice participe a Charlie y jamás me alcanzara la vida para arrepentirme por ser tan egoísta y arruinar la vida de papá con mi dolor.

-No vas a darme un beso y un abrazo hija? - me preguntó la abuela con esa voz tan cálida que solo las abuelas pueden tener y la verdad es que no dude un segundo en buscar el refugio de sus brazos y me eché a llorar como hace muchos años no lo hacía, ella me abrazó y empezó a cantarme esa nana que tanto me calmaba cuando las pesadillas me torturaban durante mi sueño. Como explicarle que era la única que podía calentar un poco mi frío corazón, creo que las dos perdimos la noción del tiempo ya que permanecimos abrazadas tanto tiempo que nos sorprendió a ambas cuando los Cullen nos llamaron para cenar.

**Abuela Marie Pov**

Mi pobre nieta la pobre ha sufrido tanto que realmente me pregunto como lo hace para seguir de pie porque muchos en su lugar hubiesen dado por perdida la lucha. Pero mi Bella es fuerte después de lo que sucedió con su pobre hermana aunque ella se culpe por lo ocurrido, nada pudo haber hecho por mi otra nieta su gemela Marianne.

Nunca supimos como lograron llevársela sin dejar ningún rastro de la guardería en la cual ambas asistían. Fue un golpe duro para mi Charlie y Reneé, ellos trataron de que Bella no se culpara, buscaron por todos los medios posibles a Marianne pero fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado así que por el bien de la niña decidieron seguir adelante con sus vidas guardando siempre en sus corazoncitos la esperanza de encontrar a su otra hija perdida la cual ayudaría a su hermana a salir de las sombras.

La desaparición de Marianne trajo como consecuencia que Bella presentara problemas al momento de expresarse y que también sintiera pánico a estar sola pero su madre luchó y logró más de lo que los diagnósticos de los especialistas preveían pero todos esos esfuerzos se perdieron con la muerte de mi querida nuera. Charlie nunca me quiso contar el nombre del hombre por el cual ocurrió esa masacre en Phoenix, él lo culpa por la muerte de su esposa y el sufrimiento de Bella, lo único que me comentó la última vez que hablamos por teléfono es que sigue tratando de ponerse en contacto con él para ofrecerle sus ayuda tanto médica como financiera para mi nieta, lo cual mi hijo rechazó rotundamente alegando que ellos no son ningún caso de caridad pero por lo visto el hombre no se da por vencido ya que abrió una cuenta a nombre de Bella en la cual deposita una suma de dinero cuantiosa para su uso personal de la cual Charlie jamás se lo comento a su hija.

Mi pobre hijo también ha sufrido tanto, ojalá logre encontrar una luz de esperanza a través de este camino pedregoso que le ha tocado atravesar. Me gustaría tanto que encuentre a alguien con quien compartir el resto de sus días y dejar todo ese resentimiento que tiene atrás por su bien y el de mi nieta.

Los años después de la muerte de mi nuera pasaron muy rápido desde un principio le pedí a mi hijo que me dejara a cargo de la niña pero él se negó ya que me dijo que era la luz de sus ojos y que sin ella no dudaría en pegarse un tiro y reunirse con Reneé y Marianne, sí, Charlie perdió la esperanza hace varios años de encontrarla y para él más fácil asumir que está en el cielo junto a su madre.

No pude negarle a mi hijo su deber como padre así que lo dejé a cargo de Bella pero todo ese carácter fuerte que pretendía dar frente a la niña se transformó en debilidad ya que dejó que ella se aislase y no saliese de ese mundo de soledad y tristeza pero eso está por acabar ya pasaron más de 8 años y ¿Qué he hecho yo por mi nieta?

La respuesta es muy fácil… nada… simplemente soy otra espectadora más, viendo como su nieta se consume cada día en su dolor. Se que debí oponerme a muchas de las decisiones tomadas por mi hijo que en realidad eran más de la propia Bella quién con el tiempo aprendió a manipular a su padre para que aceptará sin refutar lo que ella creía conveniente.

Hace días tuve un extraño sueño con mis nietas las cuales se encontraban juntas y felices por volverse a ver después de todo este tiempo. También estaban Charlie junto a dos hombres jóvenes pero uno de ellos se me hizo familiar por el extraño tono de su cabellera color cobriza (juraría que pertenecía al niño Edward pero… ¡Ay!… ese es otro que necesita un ángel que lo pueda ayudar a perdonar y dejar todo ese odio que siente). Nos mostrábamos todos felices, yo también estaba ahí con un bebé en brazos el cual era una copia exacta de uno de los padres cuyos rostros todavía se reflejaban borrosos ante mis ojos. Era como una reunión familiar pero no lograba entender del todo este sueño porque a mi lado se encontraba mi querida Reneé quién sonreía ante la hermosa imagen de sus hijas y esposo sonrientes y felices.

-Lo ves Marie- me decía Reneé lo logramos ellos son felices ahora y yo voy a poder descansar en paz- dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Ese fue el empujoncito que necesite para hablar con Charlie y decirle que Bella vendría conmigo y me sorprendió que esta vez mi hijo me diese la razón. Pude notar por su tono de voz derrotado que por fin había aceptado que un cambio de aires ayudaría a nuestra niña.

Los Cullen son mi familia ya que llevo trabajando casi toda mi vida con ellos, he visto crecer a sus hijos, a quienes quiero como mis propios nietos incluso al joven Edward quién a pesar de mostrarse hostil frente a todo el mundo conmigo es muy cariñoso. No dudaron en darme todo su apoyo cuando les conté que mi nieta vendría a vivir a Forks, ellos ya estaban al tanto de la discapacidad de Bella pero me sorprendieron cuando me pidieron que me viniera a vivir con ellos a la mansión cosa que me negué para no incomodarlos pero al final accedí a vivir en la pequeña casa para visitas que tienen en el jardín trasero. Ellos querían ayudarme a que la reinserción de Bella a la sociedad sea lo menos traumática posible para ella y brindarle por sobre todo mucho cariño.

No tenía dudas de que así sería porque son personas maravillosas, se que con la ayuda de mis niños Bella volvería, poco a poco, a perder el miedo a relacionarse y regresar a las terapias para que vuelva a hablar, que es lo que mas anhelo en esta vida. La niña Alice estaba feliz de tener una nueva hermanita ya que a pesar de ser ya adultos todavía pelean como niños con su hermano aunque a veces cuando el joven Edward está de visita logra frenar las peleas con ese carácter amargado que tiene. Sé que el joven ha decidido regresar a vivir con la familia aunque me da pena el distanciamiento que tiene con su padre, el cual está muy enfermo y por lo que me ha dicho Carlisle no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Ojalá él también pueda aceptar a mi Bella.

Hoy era el día que tanto había esperado mi hermosa niña vendría a Forks pero me preocupaba que la asustara que no sea yo quien vaya a buscarla pero mi torpeza hizo presencia esta mañana cuando me torcí el tobillo. Carlisle fue muy explícito cuando me dijo que debía guardar reposo y que sería Emmet quien iría por ella. Solo espero que mi pequeña no sea tan arisca ya que mi niño es un poco mas que entusiasta y afectivo y se lo mucho que le cuesta a Bella expresar sus emociones y sobre todo poder comunicarse con las personas. Tengo fé que todo saldrá bien, Emmet tiene el don de sacarle una sonrisa por más triste que te sientas. Antes de partir le dije a mi niño que le tenga paciencia ya que no está acostumbrada a las muestras de afectos y le dije que no se sintiera mal por no poder hablar con ella como lo hacemos nosotros pero él me calmo dejándome ver que sería muy paciente y comprensivo.

Te hice una promesa Reneé y la voy a cumplir, voy a ayudar a Bella para que vuelva hablar, vuelva a ser la niña alegre algo tímida pero sobre todo fuerte que era y sé que con la ayuda de los Cullen lo lograré ellos pueden romper ese muro que mi nenita ha construido para aislarse y castigarse con su dolor. Espero que todo esto salga bien y capaz Bella se pueda enamorar conocer que la vida tiene muchas caras y que a todas hay que hacerle frente.

...Final del chapter...

**_Sorry por la tardanza pero esta perra autora/lectora& huelguista ha hecho la tarea y está acá de vuelta._**

**_Para su alegría el fic ya está terminado y la actualización será cada dos días así le damos un descanso a_**

**_mi perversa beta Lalis, la verdad no se qué haría sin vos!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron su humilde opinión y me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas. También_**

**_a los reviews anónimos._**

**_Para la generala Troyis el capi lo alargue para que no se me queje, ja ja._**

**_Cabe aclarar para quienes no prestaron atención que yo dije sobre el trauma que Bella sufrió de chica con_**

**_esto hacía referencia al rapto de su hermana gemela a la edad de 5 . Lo de Reneé ocurre cuando ella tenía_**

**_12._**

**_Bueno ya no las aburro más espero que les haya gustado y si no lo entenderé. Soy una libre pensadora y_**

**_acepto sugerencias siempre con respeto gente no sé porque se está tomando como ejemplo insultar y encima_**

**_anónimamente lo cual solo demuestra lo cobarde que es esa persona._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola:

La verdad es que no tengo palabras para pedirles disculpas por desaparecer por tanto tiempo. A mis amigas Betty, Lalis, Vale, chicas perdón por haberlas ignorado durante tanto tiempo que mala amiga he sido con ustedes y solo quiero decirles que lo siento tanto a ustedes como a mis lectoras que las deje con la historia así inconclusa y odio cuando eso pasa.

Simplemente paso por una mala temporada a la cual le estoy que dando batalla, no me avergüenza decirlo. Chicas tengo problemas con los desordenes alimenticios. Lo que empezó con una simple dieta se me fue de las manos, al punto de no comer por horas y no darme cuenta. Ya estoy mejor pero simplemente este episodio me trajo consecuencias como depresión.

Por estos motivos dejé de hacer muchas cosas entre ellas fanfic, mis amigas que hice mediante FF, continuar con la historia la cual está terminada pero la cual me gustaría revisarla y reescribirla para entregarles algo de calidad y no simplemente alguna historia sosa. Solo les pido un poquito de paciencia ya que estoy más encaminada y animada retomar nuevamente el control de la situación.

Para la chica que me envió el pm preguntándome que porque carajos publico sino la sigo, sé que no es excusa pero mi salud está primero corazón, igual lo vuelvo a repetir voy a continuar el fic, solo dame tiempo.

Mil disculpas a todas por no haber dado señales en todo este tiempo pero quise comenzar el año positivamente así que aquí estoy reportándome. Trataré de contestar cualquier duda que tengan aunque mi uso de la compu es limitado. Cuídense y buena vibra para este año.

MissBennetDracy


End file.
